


Kissing Booth

by DreadfulMind



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, Kissing, Kissing Booth, M/M, jealous iwaizumi, school fair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadfulMind/pseuds/DreadfulMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the worst thing Iwaizumi had ever agreed to doing. But it's not like he really could've backed out on it, it was a fundraiser for his team, and it had been his best friend's idea so of course he was dragged into standing behind a booth and having people pay to kiss him. Well better yet, watch people kiss the only person he actually wanted to kiss. </p>
<p>And there was still two more days to this stupid fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Booth

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last night while I couldn't sleep. Lord help me.

This was the worst thing Iwaizumi had ever agreed to doing. But it's not like he really could've backed out on it, it was a fundraiser for his team, and it had been his best friend's idea so of course he was dragged into standing behind a booth and having people pay to kiss him. Well better yet, watch people kiss the only person he actually wanted to kiss. 

And there was still two more days to this stupid fair.

Iwaizumi sighed as another girl put a dollar in the jar that sat between him and Oikawa. Oikawa told the girl he was happy she was helping the team and leaned over to give her a kiss on the cheek. The girl practically (well actually, she had) squealed and shoved a five dollar bill into the jar. Oikawa thanked her again and kissed her on the lips, it was just a quick peck (for a ten second-closed mouth kiss, it was ten dollars, and a minute long- open mouth kiss was anything over twenty) but it was already longer than any kiss Iwaizumi and Oikawa had ever shared, granted that was because they've never kissed but still. 

"This kissing booth was a great idea, don't you think Iwa-chan?" Oikawa said after the girl left to join her group of friends, all of which had already visited the booth at least twice.

"We only make money when you're here and our shift ends in ten minutes," Iwaizumi dead-panned, "I don't know how you can stand just kissing people like that,"

Oikawa looked like he was about to say something when a guy from Iwaizumi's math class came up to them.

"Hey," Iwaizumi said, "come to support the team and kiss Oikawa?" he shot a look at Oikawa who huffed and crossed his arms.

"Actually," the guy seemed nervous and looked down at his shoes as he spoke, "I was hoping to get a kiss from you," he held up a dollar and Iwaizumi could see he was shaking slightly as he put it into the jar.

He chuckled to try to lighten the mood, "sure," he leaned over and kissed the guy on the cheek, lingering a little longer than he was supposed to to help ease his nerves, "thank you for supporting the team. I'll see you in class,"

"Wow, Iwa-chan I didn't know you had a boyfriend," Oikawa said, they watched the guy speed walk away from them, his face red.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, "he's not my boyfriend,"

"How can I be so sure of that? You seemed to kiss him for a long time,"

"He was nervous," Iwaizumi said, "and besides if I had a boyfriend, you'd probably be the first one to know anyway,"

Oikawa hummed, "that is true,"

Seven more girls showed up, most of them there for Oikawa, but one of them did put in ten dollars and requested a five dollar kiss from each of them. Once Kindaichi and Kunimi came to take over their shift, Oikawa and Iwaizumi made their way around the fair to enjoy the other booths. 

Oikawa talked Iwaizumi into buying him ice cream. Iwaizumi played the ring toss and the balloon pop while Oikawa cheered him on while he ate his ice cream. He lost at the ring toss but managed to pop two balloons so the guy in the stand let him have one of the smaller toys. There wasn't anything he liked so he picked up a little purple alien bobble head and tossed it to Oikawa. Oikawa squealed like the girl from the booth earlier and threw his arms around Iwaizumi, who ignored him and kept walking. 

The fair was rather large, there were a lot of booths with students also trying to raise money for their sports team or club, Iwaizumi and Oikawa making sure to try to stop by each one to at least see what was going on. There were also street vendors and booths selling little trinkets and jewelry. 

Iwaizumi was actually having a lot of fun, even though they would have to stop every five minutes because a girl would ask Oikawa when he would be back at the kissing booth.

Iwaizumi was dreading going back, of course Oikawa had to be the one to make up the schedule for when everyone had to be at the kissing booth, and of course the two of them had to be there at the same time, every time. 

"I don't know why you don't just do it yourself, no one wants to kiss me when you're there," Iwaizumi grumbled when they finally found an open bench to sit on.

"Come on Iwa-chan, don't be jealous of me! Besides, you attract the guys~"

Iwaizumi glared at him, only three guys had asked to kiss Iwaizumi, compared to the twenty five who wanted to kiss Oikawa, that was nothing. Not to mention only one girl kissed Iwaizumi for every like ten that kissed Oikawa (Iwaizumi had been keeping track of the amount of girls Oikawa kissed but after seventy-two, a large group of girls came by and Iwaizumi lost track).

And Iwaizumi? Jealous? Okay maybe he was, but of everyone able to kiss Oikawa. He would never be jealous of Oikawa, that cocky prick.

"I'm just joking!" Oikawa said, "no need to get all grouchy!"

Iwaizumi snatched the cotton candy he had bought and took a large chunk of it for himself before shoving it back into Oikawa's hand.

"Hey! That's more that half," Oikawa pouted.

Iwaizumi said nothing and he broke off bits and popped them into his mouth, it was far too sweet for his own liking but he was doing this to spite Oikawa so he endured the cavity inducing treat and continued to eat it. 

"It's time to go back," Iwaizumi said after he finished chugging the water bottle he bought to try to get the excess sugar out of his mouth.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Oikawa said, "but I'll meet you there,"

Before Iwaizumi could offer to go with his Oikawa was running off. Iwaizumi shrugged and made his way back to the booth. Hanamaki and Matsukawa were there, both of them just chatting with each other since there was no one at the booth. 

"Where's Oikawa?" Hanamaki asked.

"Bathroom,"

The two nodded their heads.

"Do you want us to stay here while he comes back?" Matsukawa asked, "he's probably in there checking himself in the mirror and we all know how long it'll take before he deems himself beautiful enough to come back,"

The two laughed and Iwaizumi just sighed and told them to leave. 

A pair of girls came by and asked him where Oikawa was, he told them he should be back soon and they nodded. Each of them put a dollar in the jar and got a kiss from Iwaizumi and then left with the promise to come back when Oikawa had returned. 

When Oikawa finally came back fifteen minutes later, he stood in front of Iwaizumi.

"Hurry up and get back here," Iwaizumi told him, "a bunch of girls are waiting for you to come back,"

"I'm here as a client," Oikawa said, he was looking down at his shoes and Iwaizumi couldn't help but think he was mocking him for earlier

"Okay, very funny," Iwaizumi said, "just because that guy was nervous, doesn't give you the right to make fun of me, or him!" Iwaizumi crossed his arms, he was rather disappointed in Oikawa. 

"I'm not teasing," Oikawa said, he looked up at Iwaizumi, all pouty faced and red, he reached into his wallet and took out a fifty dollar bill and shoved that deep into the jar, "That's fifty, which means I get two minutes of open mouthed kisses and a ten second closed mouth kiss," then he was puckering his lips with his eyes closed. 

"What?!" Iwaizumi couldn't believe what was happening.

"He obviously wants you to kiss him, idiot," Hanamaki and Matsukawa appeared out of no where and shoved Iwaizumi forward. 

He was able to catch himself before he fell onto Oikawa, but their faces were inches apart. Oikawa's face was still scrunched up waiting for a kiss. Iwaizumi leaned forward hesitantly and pressed their lips together. 

Oikawa gasped when they first made contact, but then he was pressing his lips a little harder into Iwaizumi's. His lips were soft and warm, slightly dampened but it didn't bother Iwaizumi.

There was a hand on the back of his collar that pulled him away. He opened his eyes and turned his head to yell at the nosy duo behind him.

"That was the the ten dollar kiss," Hanamaki said.

"Now kiss foreal," Matsukawa said and pushed Iwaizumi forward again.

There was an awkward bump of lips and teeth at first, but then their lips slotted together and Iwaizumi felt Oikawa's hand wrap around his neck, bringing Iwaizumi even closer and then felt the other at his waist, fisting the fabric of his t-shirt. Iwaizumi used one hand to steady himself over the booth and the other was on Oikawa's neck, tugging gently at the hairs there. He always thought Oikawa's hair was exceptionally soft looking, and he could confirm it now. Running his fingers through it and tucking stray strands behind his ears. 

He could feel Oikawa smiling into their kiss as he slid his tongue into Iwaizumi's mouth. Iwaizumi gasped and used his own tongue against Oikawa's.

He faintly heard a slapping sound behind him and Matsukawa telling them that head been two minutes already. But that was impossible, they had just started kissing, and Iwaizumi wasn't anywhere near finished yet. 

Which is why he was pissed when he was being pried off of Oikawa. He looked behind him to glare at Matsukawa and then at Hanamaki who had apparently pulled back Oikawa.

"If you two want to make out, great, but not in front of the booth," 

The devious duo shoved Iwaizumi and Oikawa out the way and Hanamaki made his way behind the booth to join Matsukawa, "we'll fill in for you guys," they said with a wink.

\----

"Aww, I thought Oikawa would be back today," a girl told Matsukawa.

"Only single members of the team are allowed to participate in the kissing booth," Matsukawa recited for the hundredth time.

"Oikawa isn't single?" 

"Not since yesterday," Hanamaki supplied.

"Where's Iwaizumi?"

"Like we said," the two said in unison, "only single members of the team. As of yesterday, Oikawa and Iwaizumi can no longer participate,"

**Author's Note:**

> I've gone through and just fixed some of the little mistakes I made, nothing too big. 
> 
> Kudos? Comments?


End file.
